Hyena Brigade Lego Movie
LEGO Hyena Brigade Script, Characters, and Etc.Edit Characters- who will be in the movie, clones, jedi, etc.Edit Warrior Vizsla, Burner Greencharger, Convoy Chief, Flash Flybolter, Josh DeltaFighter, Resh. Gavyn, Mavrick Enemies- Who will be the antagonists of the movieEdit Durge, Count Dooku, General Grevious Setting- What Planet(s), Building(s), and Ship(s) that will be in the movieEdit Felucia. Cato Neimodia, Plot- What the movie is aboutEdit Post your Ideas Here First and Then I Will Transfer Them to the List Above:Edit We need a logo for the opening credits, something cool and doesnt have to be too fancy. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 13:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well for the opening theme you could just go to the window's movie maker and place the Hyena Brigade symble and put some effect's good music and there we go. But that's just the first thing that went to my mind. Btw if you were talking to me Warrior about what gear I want I'm not to picky it's good just to be in it so I'm fine with whatever you do.Castor 118 (talk) 18:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was thinking too. The Brigade symbol would be a good opening. There is a game on star wars.com that is called crawl creator. it lets you make the star wars opening with the letters going into space and it plays the music with it too. maybe you could do the Hyena symbol and then fade into the opening crawl, that is if we need any backstory. Also, with the parts you listed you have, it looks like we could do a ship scene, jungle scene, and city scene. Maybe we have a mission in a city on a Seperatist planet, and the only way for us to get to the planet surface is to stowaway on a Seperatist ship. After that, we can bail out into the jungle, and from there make our way to the city while avoiding droid patrols or something like that. Once in the city, we do whatever our mission is. And as for the type of film, I don't think it should be an allout comedy, but I don't think it should be one-hundred percent serious either. For example, the Avengers (yes I like superhero movies) was mainly serious, but it had some funny moments in it still. And how are we showing the characters talking? I've seen lego star wars videos with voice work, and I've seen some were subtitles were used to show what the characters were saying. Either one is good. I'm thinking subtitles, then you could copy and paste from the script. I think I win the biggest post award. BGC (talk) 02:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Burner here again Warrior. If we can't think of a specific planet, we can always say it's an outer rim planet that we don't know much about. As for the mission, we could be taking out a CIS research facility, droid factory, maybe capturing one of the CIS leaders, or freeing a hostage. And I think we should start on a script soon. For the script, do you think we should write out a few sentances about each character's personality to help us keep them in character as write? BGC (talk) 05:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I think we should write out a few sentences to help us keep them in character. But first- Which Brigade members will be in the movie? I will try the Movie Maker thing out and see how it goes. As for the planet I think maybe Cato Neimodia or maybe Teth. Or we could just ahve it un-named as you said. I think we will most likely do subtitles, so it should be about time to work on the script, lets discuss the brigade members and villians first. WarriorVizsla710(talk) 18:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to get the script started. Please help me fill in the blanks for the character overviews. Feel free to change anything. I listed Mavrick, Resh, and Gavyn because they've been in the Brigade for awhile and are online alot, if that makes it too many people to keep track of, you can take some people out or something. BGC (talk) 03:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Main CharactersEdit Warrior CC-3423: Warrior is smart and loyal. He follows orders and likes to improvise. He is alwas kind to his fellow brothers and escpecially hates General Grevious. Burner CC-4242: Burner Is a serious clone who leads the Hyena Brigade. Burner has a sense of humor, but usually remains serious to focus on how he can ensure the success of the mission, and the well being of his troops. Flash ARC-C A22: Flash is a reckless and humoress clone commando and head pilot in the Hyena. Convoy NULL-13: Convoy is a some what cocky clone who shows his amazing skill when in battle. Being a null arc, he is also tough and respected. He is also skilled with demolitions. Josh Deltafighter: Josh is a Jedi who is highly skilled with a lightsaber. He is also skilled with technical things, such as computers, droids, and vehicles. Mavrick (designation?): Mavrick is a good trooper who is always eager for some action. He also has ARC trooper training. Resh (designation?): Resh is a clone commando with a good personality. He is skilled in combat, and makes sure that when he does a job, that job is done right. Gavyn (designation?): Gavyn is a good trooper who is loyal, but not afraid to voice his opinions. He is good to have on your side in a fight, and excells in recon. I was thinking for villians we could use General Grevious, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray (or other CIS leader), and maybe a not so mentioned or seen character in Clone Wars, Maybe Pre Vizsla, Durge, or even Maul and Savage since i have minifigures for practicaly every character you could think of. And how do you like the Rough Draft for the Prologue? WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 14:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Me again I did some work on the opening titles, but unfortunately I can't upload them for you to see :( WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 20:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi its Flash, I thought I was following this page so I would k if something changed on here. But turns out I wasn't. Anyway I think it would be cool if they were in a jungle in part of the story. I gtg so i'll tell ya the rest of my thoughts later. Cya online Flash Flybolter (talk) 21:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Let's start with an action scene to catch the viewers attention and establish the characters. How about we are escaping a burning bunker at the end of a mission in the start. Then we can have a villain scene, showing there secret plot or something, then switch to Hyena being off duty then being called into the war room of a cruiser for a mission briefing. I'll add more to the suggested plan and write some of the script later.BGC (talk) 00:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I just talked to Mavrick, he wants to be in Captain Rex gear.BGC (talk) 01:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) That would be cool Burner. Then they should be called to a jungle planet maybe. They are slowly scouting around and they split up into two teams. Suddenly my team find a dead body. Its a clone. Just some thoughts. Flash Flybolter (talk) 00:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I know its more of a short story than a script for a movie, I kinda realized that after I finished. 03:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Flash Flybolter (talk) Its alright Flash we can transfer it to script form and we can make it a bit longer with more action, maybe some one on one fighting with commando droids or maybe a droideka shows up? Anyways good job. I will start on Gavyn, Mavrick, and Resh's LEGO people now. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 19:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Now just so you guys know I have a lego set of a Republic Gunship, and my friend has a Republic Cruiser I can borrow. I also have a good amount of Seperatist tanks such as a Tank droid, an AAT, and even 2 Spider Droids. I have plenty of Battle droids, a couple of droidekas, and a good amount of clone troopers. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 13:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Title Rough DraftEdit Hyena Brigade symbol is shown A Crawl containing the Prologue goes across the screen like in the movies. Prologue: During a Time of War against the Radical Serperatist army the Republic lost a battle on the planet of Cato Neimodia. The valiant Republic desperate to finally capture Nute Gunray's homeworld and even Nute himself decided to dispatch one of their most advanced Armies- The 501st Legion which they quickly lost contact with. So instead the Republic sends in the Hyena Brigade to complete the mission and find the missing Legion. After Prologue ACT 1:Edit Camera shows: Burner dodged several blaster bolts from enemy troops behind him as he races out of a Separatist bunker on Felucia, the rest of the Hyena Brigade men following close behind. Burner: Ok, who's shot hit the gas line by the fuel canisters? Mavrick: Actually, I think a droid fired that shot. camera shows: Warrior dodges a piece of the ceiling that falls Warrior: Sir, I suggest we pick up our pace! Burner: Agreed. Everyone cover Conyvoy. (Burner turns to convoy) C, we need a hole there, and we need it soon. Convoy: My pleasure sir. (Convoy runs to wall and starts setting charges) camera shows C setting charges and Burner, Warrior, Mavrick and Gavyn giving covering fire Warrior: where are those two? camera shows: Flash and Josh come running down hallway with droids chasing them. Droids are soon shot down by the Brigade. Burner: Good, you made it. Do you have the harddrive? Flash: Right here sir. And... do we have a plan to get out of here? Convoy: Working on it! Mavrick: (turns head to look at Josh) Sir, could you use some force to keep the ceiling up? Josh: I'll see what I can do. Convoy: (Turns to the others) Got it! Ready on your order sir. Burner: The order is given! Everyone clear! camera shows: wall blows up and Hyena runs into the ship that came to pick them up Flash: Well, that was fun. Burner: Good work men. Let's hope this harddrive is worth it. There is some of the script, feel free to change anything. BGC (talk) 03:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ACT 2:Edit *Republic Gunship lands in a hanger bay and the squad gets out Commander Cody: Hello the generals are requesting that you meet them in the War Room Burner: Of course, Warrior, Josh, Flash, Convoy come with me, Resh look after the other men. All at once: Yes Sir *the men walk into the war room Obi Wan Kenobi: Good to see you made it out alive Burner, do you have the harddrive? Burner: yes sir *Flash hands the harddrive to Obi Wan Obi Wan: Interesting, It seems that the Separatists are building a new super weapon on Cato Neimodia Warrior: Isn't the 501st Legion capturing that planet? Obi Wan: We lost contact two days ago, we need to send in a new group to find them and complete the mission. Commander Cody: May I suggest the 212th Attack Battalion Obi Wan: No we are needed on Felucia Josh: Wait, why not send us? We are done with our mission and have plenty of experience. Obi Wan: Good Idea we will send you to the planet in a single Republic Cruiser, Cody will stay on the Cruiser and have backup ready if you need it. Burner: Alright, we should land in this Jungle outside the main city, we can then advance and capture the city before moving on to the factory. Convoy: Sounds like a plan ACT 3:Edit *Later, they are on the Republic cruiser as it hovers over the planet. Commander Cody: Good luck men. Flash: You can count on us sir. *A Gunship lowers the men onto the planet Convoy: looks like we landed a mile or so short Warrior: and of course it was in a swamp... Resh: Why do things always happen like this when we go on a mission? Flash: Ah pull it together trooper, a little slime won't kill you. *They begin to walk through the swamp when a strange noise is heard Mavrick: What was that? *Battle droids ambush them Josh: Ambush! *A dwarf spider droid crawls out of a pond and a battle insumes *Various fightning and droids attack Burner: Droidekas! *Droidekas roll out and begin firing. Burner: Close call men, let's move out and reach the jungle pronto! ACT 4:Edit Burner: Find Cover! Squad is shown running to cover Warrior turns to Convoy Warrior: Hey C, you usually pack some extra, got anything to use on those droidekas? Convoy: Let me check, cover me! Convoy is shown taking out many weapons from his pack while Flash and Burner draw the droideka's fire. Mavrick turns to Convoy Mavrick: What did you do sir, raid the armory? Convoy: Actually, yes. (picks up grenades) Here they are. Burner: Whatever they are, we could use them now. Convoy tosses grenades and takes out a couple droideka's. Burner: Flash, run distraction for me, I got an idea. Flash: yes sir! Burner get's close enough to the droideka and between the to guns on it so that he is out of it's range of fire (droideka's arms appear to be fairly fixed in their positions, I think it is a workable theory) and shoots droideka. Mavrick: Nice one sir Warrior is shown syncing a droids hard drive up to a portable holoprojector Warrior: I think I just solved our navigation problems. It's a map of the target zone. There, some action scenes. I hope this project is still going, it looks great so far. Feel free to change anythingBGC(talk) 00:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ACT 5:Edit Count Dooku: The clones seem to be more resourceful than we thought. General Grevious: Than what should we do? If they find out our secret plan, it could led to ruin! Count Dooku: We must activate plan B General Grevious: Do you think it is really ready to be deployed! Count Dooku: He can help us get rid of this pitiful Hyena Brigade and buy us time to finish our plan General Grevious: But what if he fails like last time Count Dooku: He will not this time, I will make sure of it General Grevious: Should we activate him now? Count Dooku: Of course, activate him now. *Grevious pushes a button Count Dooku: Arise Durge, your time has come. Some villian plotting scenes WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 15:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ACT 6:Edit *We start out in a rocky terrain Josh: This way quickly *Josh waves Hyena towards him Warrior: According to this map, once we pass these mountains we should reach the Seperatist Base Flash: Good, i cant feel my legs after all this walking Convoy: Get it together Flash Burner: Halt men *The men halt and look around Josh: What is it Burner? Burner: AAT Incoming! *AAT begins to drive toward Hyena, Hyena runs for cover Flash: Return Fire *Battle droids march up and begin shooting Burner: I thouhgt this pass was supposed to be unguarded! Warrior: Well you shouldnt always trust enemy maps! Burner: Convoy use the mortar to take down those droids! Convoy: yes sir *Convoy gets out a Mortar and fires it at the enemy droids Convoy: Got em *Josh runs up to the AAT and jumps on top. Josh force opens the top and tosses in a grenade Josh: Bye Bye *AAT explodes Resh: That worked well Flash: wait, what is that noise *Hyena runs toward a cave in a cliff Burner: Move those rocks men Warrior: Its, its... Captain Rex: The 501st, thanks for the rescue Hyena. I have only got Kix, Jesse, and two others left. Josh: Even that should be enough for us to attack the Base Burner: We are going to capture Nute Gunray and blow the base. Captain Rex: Well then, lets get moving! ACT 7:Edit Brigade is shown walking through a deserty enviremont. Flash: Wait, everyone hold it! Suddenly 5 droidekas roll from behind the rocks toward the men Flash and Jessie use their rotary cannons to hold them off Convoy tosses some grenades at the droids and destroys 3 of them. And the rest of the Brigade finishes them off. Convoy: That was too easy Rex: Wait a minute, everyone stop talking! Suddenly Durge appears and attacks Jessie: What the! Durge slices clone in half Jessie: Carter! Burner: Fall back! men fall back into the jungle but durge follows them and starts to hunt for them in the forest Flash Flybolter (talk) 21:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Durge begins killing off a few troopers one at a time. Burner: Everyone stick together! Flash: I have a bad feeling about this Rex: Incoming! *Durge attacks them. Clones start shooting. Durge slices off Jessie's hand Jessia: AAAAAHHH! *Durge knocks over all other clones besides Burner Durge: Say good-bye to the land of the living Burner: Not just yet! *Burner throws a grenade into Durge. Durge explodes Burner: That worked well, Kix take care of Jessie, we will take a break here and count the dead and wounded Everyone: Yes Sir Rex: Nice job Burner, your almost as good a leader as me Burner: I already am a better one Convoy: Sir we lost about 5 clones to Durge, Jessie is the only wounded though Warrior: That was better than expected, I have fought Durge before, it seems too easy Burner: I agree, lets get out of here and blow that base! It seems too easy...Whats in store for our Briagde?WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ACT 8:Edit Josh: Finally, the base *the enemy base is seen in a jungle type environment Warrior: It wont be easy, they have at least two spider walkers and a battalion of droids. Rex: Jessie, can you fight? Jessie: Of course I can sir! Burner: Alright, let's do a frontal attack *The squad begins to attack the enemy base. Large battle scene. Burner: We need a few guys to sneak in from behind, any volunteers? Warrior: Flash, Josh, Jessie, and I will do it Rex: Go quickly take two other men just in case Team going in: Sir, yes sir! Convoy: This is going to be a long battle *The strike team goes behind the base Josh: Look for an entrance of some sorts Flash: got it Warrior: what about this *Warrior opens a panel iin the wall revealing an entrance Josh: Perfect, lets move in Rex: Where is that Rocket Launcher! Convoy: Here I am sir, got it *Convoy fires rocket into Spider walker. Convoy: Nailed it Kix: We got incoming Droid Reinforcements, coming fast Burner: we need to buy the strike team time! Hold off those droids They finally reached the base WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ACT 9:Edit Blaster fire everywhere' Burner: Resh Mavrick, its a dangerous assignment but I need you two to manage those turrets and take out those fighters. Resh: Ready to do our part sir. -salutes- Mavrick: Alright lets move! Men take out guards Flash: Jessie Warrior, your with me, we have to plant charges all around this base,Josh I need you to find Nute Gunry. Josh: Got it. Flash: Alright lets move! Flash's team run out of the room and through the halls. Josh takes off through a different door and begins to search. Josh decides to look in a war room. Josh: What the Josh: Agh!! Josh is thrown against the wall Ha ha ha! you've fallen right into my trap jedi scum!... What will happen to josh?.. o.o Flash Flybolter (talk) 00:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Act 10Edit Flash throws a charge on the wall as the rest of the team do the same. Flash:We're almost finished, i'm going to see if Josh has found that slime Gunray so we can get out of here. Flash activates his comlink. Flash: Hey Josh any progress in finding Gunray? No answer.. Suddenly Durge steps on Josh's comlink. That's weird.. Something must be wrong. Flash thought. Suddenly 3 magna droids come and attack the men. Jessie: Agh! These tinnies have tough armor! Flash:It looks like Josh is on his own... Josh was being tortured in the detention chamber while Nute Gunray sat and watched. Durge:Tell me where the rest of your team is Jedi!!! Josh: There was no team, i came alone. Durge stabs Josh with an electrostaff again. Josh:AHHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHHGAHHH!!!!!!!!!! Durge:Tell me now or I will rip you till your last drop of blood! Josh:I'll never talk!!! Durge:Then the pain will never end. Durge:Jedi. If you do not tell me by the time i get back, then i will kill you, and everything you love. Durge laughs darkly and exits the room. Nute Gunray then begins to walk over to josh but Josh reaches out to the force. Josh: You will turn off these plasma rays that keep me here. Nute: I.. I will turn off these plasma rays that keep you there... Gunray walks over and turns the rays off. Josh:You will give me my weapon back. Gunray: I will.. give.. you your weapon back.... Gunray gives Josh his lightsaber. Then Gunray shakes his head and snaps out of the mind trick. Nute: Wait what are you doing out?! Josh:Magic. Josh then force pushes Gunray against the wall and aims his saber and his neck. Josh:I hope there won't be any more problems. For your sake. Gunray:No! No more problems!!! Josh then forces Nute out the door and down the halls. Flash and Warrior finish off one magna droid but a different one throws them across the room. Flash:Almost everyone is dead! Sketch, Jessie me and you are the only ones left! We have to fall- Suddenly a green lightsaber slices through the two remaining droids and shoves a figure to the floor. Flash: Well well, what do we have here? Viceroy Gunray. Nice work Josh, your right on time. Josh: It was all too' easy. Flash: What hapened? Before josh can respond, Durge appears Durge: Hahaha! You are a naughty jedi. And would you look at that, i'm going to have quite a bit of blasters at the end of this fight. Ah Haha ha!! That was exauhsting! Flash Flybolter (talk) 22:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Put Comments and etc. down here.Edit Castor 118 (talk) 20:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) about the Book I think you should go for it. Hey Warrior do you think sense you can't play cwa again do you think you could plz give me your account pass and user so I can be a member. I wouldn't use it very long, just a week or so. O_O And that was me Flash Don't worry, i wouldn't change your rputation or change your house or remove' any of your friends. But do you have a lifetime membership? Flash Flybolter (talk) 16:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flash if Warrior did that then any one could go on his profile because he would have to post his pass and user then anyone could go on CWA as Warrior and make trouble in Hyena or other things Castor 118 (talk) 16:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok :( Anyways i canceled my membership after about a month after it stopped working WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Hey guys act 7 got kinda messed up cuz my tablet is acting really weird and its not letting me type. So anyway sorry it left the story in a weird spot, i'll finish it later when i'm on a real computer. Flash Flybolter (talk) 20:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) My tablet does that a lot too Flash. Its truly horrible for typing WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 12:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ikr! I've got to get a lab top.Flash Flybolter (talk) 14:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I loved your story "Shadows of the Empire" probably more than i've enjoyed any story Hyena brigade related :) I don't know why, but I've always wanted for someone to write a story about the squad and the Order it just is exciting! Well great work and PLZ keep writing this, i can't wait to find out what's going to happen next :D Flash Flybolter (talk) 22:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys look on the squad page and scroll down to my addition of Intel Arcs to see an amazing suprise :D Flash Flybolter (talk) 19:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Flash I finished part 2 of episode 1 (since I dont know what to call each one) Episode two should be out tomorrow or sunday. Glad You like it WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 19:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) yay!! Nice trailer, I think maybe I should make one for my Shadows of the Empire story.WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 19:37, July 19, 2013 (UTC) thx :) Yeah that would be a good idea its pretty easy to make one Where did you get that music, just wondering. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 19:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I was looking for music and I was looking up stuff on youtube and I clicked on "battle of umbara: Arc tribute 2" I think it was and it had this epic music so I recorded teh music with my phone and then imported it to my computer and used it. Flash Flybolter (talk) 19:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I am moving Shadows of the Empire to my character's page now Ok Flash Flybolter (talk) 21:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome work warrior!!! I loved your latest story :D it wwas really intense!! I liked how the base was attacked but i really liked the episode about pirates-hondo is epic :D Flash Flybolter (talk) 23:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC)